


乘着宇宙之风

by HannaH9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9
Summary: 架空
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	乘着宇宙之风

房间四面墙刷得雪白，中间立着个防弹玻璃做成的匣子，里面摆有床铺、书桌及靠背椅，没有帘子。被观测者坐在书桌边，正在阅读一本书。  
真嗣写完今日报告的最后一句话，抬眼看到对方手里的书籍，问：“你在读什么？“  
“‘我想起每一个永远不能失而复得、不能重温旧梦的人’。“  
“——什么？“  
他们隔着玻璃，通过面前的通话孔交谈，有时得低下头靠近些，才能让对方听清自己在说什么。  
那个人靠近了通话孔，道：“波德莱尔的天鹅。“  
真嗣盯着他手里的书。  
“阅读是得到赤木博士的允许的。”渚薰回答，说到“允许”时他稍稍加重了音，表情却平静。  
“好吧。”真嗣说，“那么，明天见。”  
渚薰点了点头。真嗣站起身，把椅子推回原处，出去前他回头看困于玻璃匣子里的人，对方专注地看着书，日光灯让他的皮肤更为惨白，眼帘微垂，遮住猩红的双眸。  
初次见面前他被冬月和赤木提点过，不要自我介绍，不要问名字，要自来熟一点。他通通照办。而他也无需问对方，观测报告开头印有实验体的姓名和编号。虽然听上去挺像那么回事，但与观测对象交流这种方法，本身就是错误的。  
渚薰没有问他的名字，直接说：“碇，你可以叫我渚。”  
例行问答间向来没有多余的话，除了这次波德莱尔的天鹅。  
波德莱尔的诗成了某个引子，他们开始在问答中途谈点别的，某颗可能爆炸的星星，小说片段，零散诗句。  
真嗣没有可以聊天的对象。如非必要，研究所里的人都不怎么主动跟真嗣搭话，除了葛城美里，她住真嗣对门，负责处理实验中突发的危险状况，同时兼顾研究所的安全问题。  
真嗣交当日报告的时候，恰好看到她在赤木博士的办公室里。门微掩着，他从缝隙里看到赤木博士端着咖啡的手，美里一手重重拍在桌上，逼视她，但博士却看向门口，真嗣猛地直起身，听见她说：“实验体的观测报告？进来吧。”  
真嗣走进来，把报告递给她，博士放下咖啡，美里已经直起腰，两手垂在身侧，紧握成拳。  
“做得不错。”博士说，“从明天起换一份新的问题。”她打开办公桌左侧的抽屉，抽出一沓纸，给了真嗣一份。  
真嗣稍稍躬身，刚转过背，就听美里在后面说：“这么说，你不知道他的下落了？”他脚下不停，强装两耳不闻，然而她们的声音仍清晰地钻进内朵。  
“不知道。”  
“撒谎。”  
博士不说话了。  
静了几秒，震天响的摔门声惊得真嗣一抖，他回过头，看到美里往这边走来，她脸色极难看，即便如此仍匆匆冲他点了点头，待她疾步远去，真嗣低头翻开博士新给的观测问题，目光下行，停留在最后一行，有些困惑地皱起了眉。  
今天他去得比之前要早，刚巧在观测室外遇上推着小推车出来的医护人员，他们穿着白大褂，口罩遮了半张脸，目光冷冷扫过他，试管里殷红的血随着他们的步伐颤动着，在苍白光线中跃动如火。在此之前，他不清楚渚薰定期被抽血化验，他只负责观测，其它的，没有人和他谈过。  
渚薰并不是第一号研究实验体，真嗣偶然听美里提过，原本研究所短暂地成功过，但那个成年女实验体初苏醒的身体里没有灵魂，记忆也灌注失败，空壳存续不到七天便化作一摊血水。据说碇所长因此与赤木博士有了嫌隙，这是他在食堂听到的餐桌闲话了。  
晚餐时间，真嗣在员工食堂看到了美里，她坐在角落，面前的食物一口未动。他离开前匆匆瞥过去，她仍坐着。  
回宿舍的时候下起了雨。研究所分为两大区域，实验楼里包括实验室、观察室以及办公区域，宿舍楼就只是宿舍楼，以职务划分住宿楼层。一条玻璃走廊连通两栋楼，刷卡进出，保安严守各出入口。研究所四周围绕着参天树木，研究所地上楼层均低于树木，望不到森林尽头，有人说地下建筑远比人们以为的要深，但真嗣的身份认证只够他往返渚薰的观测室，以及宿舍楼。  
已有很久没下过雨，真嗣在走廊中间停下，看玻璃上的水迹。  
“你最近应该也没有听到与加持有关的任何消息吧。”美里的声音在身后响起。  
这不是个问句。真嗣回头看她，点了点头。除了眼角有点红外，美里看上去已经平静了不少。他们一齐看向窗外，雨越下越大，天已经黑得差不多了。走廊的灯渐次亮起，玻璃上倒映出他们模糊的脸庞，员工陆续往宿舍楼走，他们的谈笑声隔着门模糊地挤过来。  
“真是个糟糕的天气，对不对？”她说，越过他往宿舍楼走去。  
回到宿舍的第一件事就是躺到床上，听了会雨声，他起身走到桌边，拿起随意扔在桌上的文件，翻开，看最后一行字，进洗手间刷牙。  
后来雨停了，他站在窗前，看刷洗干净的天空中散落的星星，天鹰座α依旧闪耀着，天琴座α本该在的位置上却什么都没有，他揉了揉眼睛，那里还是只有一小块空缺的夜空。对于星星的位置他突然有些模糊，但四处翻找都没有找到记忆中那本星图手册。

早晨，真嗣照常到观察室，他注意到渚薰有一本观星手册，两个人借着星星起了话头，真嗣提到自己昨晚对夜空的所见，渚薰说自己还没有见过真正的星星，书上的天琴座α还在原处标注着，他期待以后能亲眼看一看真嗣所说的事。很偶然的，他们谈论起渚薰最近在看的那本小说。  
“假设你是这个飞行员，看到那片星光时会怎么做？”  
“向它飞去。”  
“即便明知那是陷阱？”  
“对。”  
听到这个答案，真嗣有好一阵没有开口。  
渚薰合上书，说：“今天结束了？”  
“不……”真嗣看最后一行字，“今天的是赤木博士新给的，加了一个问题。”  
作为唯一成形后能存活数日的实验体，渚薰似乎并未获得多大关注，赤木律子极少造访这间玻璃牢笼，她不关心宝贵的实验体状态是否稳定，除了观测计划中的定期抽血，就只有真嗣每天来这里，问渚薰一些问题。  
比如这一个新增的问题：“是否有喜欢的人？”  
听到这个问题后，一向平静的渚薰有了些许松动，他紧紧盯着真嗣的脸，说：“就这个问题？”  
真嗣点头。  
“没有比这更怪的问题了。”渚薰说。  
真嗣心里赞同，但仍沉默着，等待对方的答案。  
“有。”他说。  
“什么？”  
渚薰重复了一遍答案。他们注视着彼此，许久都没有人说话。  
一个据他所知从未出过观察室、见过的人一个手都能数过来的实验体，居然说自己有喜欢的人。真嗣努力让自己看上去平静一点，不知道是否该接着问。报告上的问题后面通常都会跟一个“为什么”，唯独这道没有，或许是博士忘记打了，也可能是本来就没有。  
他清了清嗓子，低下头，如实在问题下方写上“有”。没有人说话，渚薰再次翻开书，接着刚刚暂停的地方看起。他们静了很长时间，他翻了好几页，直到听见坐在对面的人问道：  
“是谁？”  
“这也包含在问题里？”  
真嗣抿起嘴唇，没有回答。他看着渚薰垂着的眼帘，突然记起两人初见时，对方十分熟稔地叫他的姓，而且从没问过他的名字，而他的工作证一向都收在兜里，并未给渚薰看过。  
“你是怎么知道我的名字的？”  
渚薰抬起眼，说：“什么？”  
“你怎么知道我姓碇？”  
“在你之前有过几个观测员。”渚薰答道，靠在椅背上打量着真嗣。这样的目光令真嗣心生不悦，他皱起眉，说：“就算这么说，那你知道的也该是他们的名字，跟我有什么关系？”  
渚薰目光微闪，继续以让真嗣坐立不安的目光打量着他。  
“还是说，他们会提前告诉你下一任观测员的姓氏？”  
“——差不多。”  
可这个模棱两可的回答并不能让真嗣信服，正要再问，却见渚薰把书放到书堆上，将两边书堆到一定高度，加上他刻意遮挡的动作，桌上这片区域成了一个摄像头无法查探的死角。他的手指在桌面上轻轻划了几笔，又抬头去看坐在对面发愣的人。  
真嗣回过神来，看他手指的动作，稍稍挺直了腰，在渚薰从头开始的时候，用笔帽跟着对方的动作，在纸上留下相同的痕迹。  
“既然不是包含在内的问题，恕我无法回答，再见，碇。”渚薰说。  
真嗣收起纸笔，匆匆离开了观察室。他想尽快找个没人的地方看看渚薰讲的是什么，刚刚跟着划拉的时候，他没有看明白，似乎是乱序的，不过也有可能是渚薰终于学会了耍弄人的把戏。往常空荡的走廊今天却人来人往，他躲闪着走到电梯，还没按键，电梯就在这一层停下，门打开，一群穿着白大褂的人涌出，全是他没见过的面孔，有一个走了几步远，又回头看他，一脸惊讶。  
“真嗣？”  
真嗣回过神，看向电梯里，美里按住电梯，正等着他。  
“抱歉。”他低声道，走进电梯。  
电梯里只剩下他们两个，美里看他手上的报告册，问：“交报告？”  
真嗣点点头。  
“这个时候她可能不在。”她说。  
“那个……美里小姐。”  
“什么？”  
“在我之前，有几个人观测过渚薰？”  
美里看他，奇道：“渚薰的观测者不一直都是你吗？”  
真嗣惊讶地看向她，后者只是困惑地耸耸肩，在电梯门打开的同时跨出去，往另一个方向走了。  
如美里所说，律子的办公室门紧闭着，里面没有半点声音，真嗣敲门无果，只好先去食堂解决午饭。  
有人说实验室出了大乱子，冬月副所长和赤木博士正在研究对策。真嗣想起美里出了电梯径直走的方向，恰好是副所长办公室的方向。  
“偏偏这个时候碇所长却不在。”有人说。  
“是啊，他挺长时间不在所里了吧？”  
“上次那个事没多久之后就说出差了。”  
“什么事？”  
“你没听说？”  
那群人的声音压低了，似有目光投过来，真嗣看过去，所有人都在专注吃饭，没有任何人看他。他没等到来吃午饭的美里，干脆又跑了趟博士的办公室，门仍紧闭着，想到食堂里那些人的闲聊内容，他决定下午再来。  
去观察室的时间并不规律，有时上午，有时下午，真嗣向来都是按照报告册上的时间过去，除此以外，他没有别的工作。这么久了，还是头回碰见博士不在办公室的情况。  
真嗣回了宿舍，拉好窗帘躺在床上，本打算睡一觉，不知道哪传来的一声巨响惊得他坐起来，这样实在没法休息，他只好回到桌子前坐下。  
桌面的报告册斜斜躺着，真嗣突然想起之前写的那几个字，遂扭开台灯，拖过来翻到那一页，把纸页凑到灯光下微微倾斜，好让痕迹在光滑的纸面上显出来。  
果然是乱序的，好在只有几个字：检查房间。他放下报告册，对着墙坐了好一会儿，又站起身，给自己倒了杯水，在桌边站着喝了大半杯，再次坐下。  
他喝掉了整杯水，站起来，拉开两边的抽屉，里面只有一个空白的笔记本。衣柜里只是那几件旧衣物，他仔细查看了角落，翻找了床，把被子床垫掀开，看到内侧边缘刻了字，似乎被人刻意磨过，却不彻底，仍留下了浅浅的痕迹。真嗣找来笔，轻轻涂了一层，看清了它们：“にせ”。这间宿舍在他之前应该还有别人住过。真嗣进了浴室，把所有东西都翻了一遍，没什么可记一笔的。他回到外间，整理了衣柜和床铺，又在桌前坐下。  
没有任何收获，真嗣开始怀疑这一切不过是个玩笑，可仔细回忆渚薰的言谈举止，又觉得对方不像会做这种事的人。至少，渚薰应该还没学会开玩笑。  
外面的走廊上传来有人匆匆走过，真嗣盯着纸页上的痕迹，仍然没有任何思绪，“泡澡是对生命的洗涤哦。”脑海里突然蹦出这么一句话。他站起身，打算去洗个澡。  
真嗣洗干净身体，沉进水中看着雾气蒸腾的浴室，又猛地坐起身，被一股冲动催促着关掉了灯，他在黑暗中摸索着回到水里，两臂搭在浴缸边，环视四周。  
雾气逐渐变淡，正对着浴缸的盥洗镜边显出了一个小红点。  
渚薰说在他之前有好几任观测员，而美里却说观测员一直都是他。  
渚薰说，检查房间。  
真嗣连滚带爬地冲出了浴室，员工宿舍的的窗帘遮光效果非常好，灯一关，整个房间仿佛提前步入黑夜，真嗣在黑暗中坐着，许久都没有动，直到面前的插座边缘显出一个小红点。  
他盯着那个红点，突然起身走到衣柜前打开柜门，里面也有一个小红点，正对着柜门。他关上衣柜门回到浴室，从镜子边的那个小红点所在处，可以看到整个洗手间。  
真嗣匆匆套上衣服跑出了宿舍，却不知道该去哪，在走廊上慢慢蹲下身，抱住了自己。他浑身发冷，不知道该对房间里的摄像头做出怎样的反应，他清楚自己不能让摄像头那边的人知道自己发现了什么，他不知道对方为什么要如此监视自己，对此时此刻的心情亦感到茫然。  
来往路人匆匆，没有人注意到他，不知过了多久，有人在他的旁边停下来：“真嗣？”  
是葛城美里。  
“要来我家坐坐吗？”美里说，“刚好多买了一杯果汁。”她指的是食堂里的简易包装果汁，总泛着一股不属于水果的奇怪气味。  
她站了一会，没有等到回答，兀自打开门进了宿舍，意料中的关门声没有响起，真嗣稍稍偏过头，门敞着，她在里面放起了音乐，他站起身，走了进去，轻轻带上了门。  
“你脸色很差。”美里说，她把果汁往真嗣那边推了推，透明包装里的紫红液体随着她的动作晃动着，真嗣沉默照办，她瞧他一眼，把音乐声调高了些。  
“美里小姐，我——”  
“律子现在应该回办公室了，你待会去交报告的话可以看到她。”  
真嗣垂下头。  
“这是你之前借给我的书，现在还给你。”美里说，“我想你今天或者明天可以重新看看这本书，说不定有新发现。”  
音乐声太吵，真嗣没听清她在说什么，却也懒得问，他还在消化刚刚发现的事，只接过递到眼前的那本书，书里似乎夹了什么东西，硬硬的鼓起一小块。他抬头看向美里，对方冲他轻轻点了点头。  
“好了，快去吧，再晚点律子就要说你了。”  
真嗣拿好书和果汁站起身，低声道：“谢谢。”  
美里只是摆了摆手，他关上门前，她又调小了音量。  
真嗣没有立刻打开那本书，他拿不定主意是否要信她，尽管她是整个研究所里待他最亲切的人，至于渚薰……他深吸了口气，回去径直拿了报告册就走。他随身带着那本书，手指紧紧捏着突起的那一块地方。在博士办公室所在的那一层，他先去了趟厕所，锁在隔间里，把报告册揉成一团，又慢慢展开、捋平，夹回手写夹板上。真嗣洗了手，穿过空无一人的走廊，博士办公室的门终于敞开，他在门框上敲了三下。  
“抱歉，我不小心把它揉皱了。”他说。  
律子正在看文件，她没看桌上的报告册，只说：“实验体有任何异常吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你可以走了。”  
真嗣拿了份新的，把它盖在美里给的那本书上面，其实他不这样做也没什么，律子根本没有看他拿了什么。  
他在原地呆立着，直到对方抬眼看他，问：“还有什么事吗？”  
话卡在喉咙里，像有着尖利边缘的石块，他在律子询问的目光下终于将问题挤出口：“在我之前还有观测员吗？我是说，对渚薰的观测……”  
律子坐直身体打量他，说：“有。”  
“他们——”  
“他们都辞职了。”律子说，她的目光里有与渚薰类似的东西，他们似乎都想从他这里探寻什么问题的答案。  
“——是吗。”真嗣垮下肩膀，他突然没什么可问的了，一时找不到话来结束眼前的话题。  
“你身体有不舒服的地方吗？头疼不疼？”律子问。  
真嗣摇摇头，律子罕见的关心让他颇感怪异。  
“那么，你可以走了。”  
真嗣张了张嘴，最后还是应了一声，往后退了一步，转身离开。他不想回宿舍，直觉告诉他不能拆掉那些东西，现在能做的就是先假装从未发现过它们。偌大的研究所里竟没有他的容身之所，最终还是选择在员工食堂待到晚餐时间，他终于翻开了那本书，里面夹着加持良治的ID卡，他只匆匆扫了一眼就合上了书。吃完饭后他也不走，面前放一杯速溶咖啡，什么也不干，一直等到关门。  
但最后还是不得不回宿舍。真嗣远远看到正躬身检查门锁的美里，他走近的时候，门刚好打开。  
“美里小姐。”  
“啊，真嗣。”她冲他笑了下，又把门关上了，直起身看他。  
“看过书了？”  
真嗣点头。  
“那就好。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为有些事我无法做到但你可以。”美里重新打开门，“晚安，碇真嗣君，明天说不定能有个好天气。”门在她身后轻轻关上，真嗣在原地站了一会，打开自己宿舍的门，走了进去。  
他没有开灯，书和报告册全都随意扔到桌上，径直走到床边倒下去，开灯与否对他来说没有任何区别，对那些监视的人也一样。外面走廊上的脚步声从这头响到那头，还有人在互相追逐打闹，一切渐渐模糊，直到他不再听到任何声音。  
自身的处境其实跟渚薰没什么两样，他早该明白的。

观测问题又恢复到原来的数量，律子没有就渚薰的回答提出新的问题，也没有采取进一步的措施，那道莫名其妙的题目仿佛从未存在过。真嗣坐在渚薰对面，他问，对方回答，一切照旧。对方还是一如既往的平静。  
中途他终于找着空当，提出酝酿已久的疑问：“你什么时候知道的？”  
“猜的。”  
真嗣假装记了几笔，突然有些好奇渚薰是否清楚他自己到底是什么，会不会猜到实验的一星半点，最后却只说：“现在可以告诉我之前那个问题的答案了吗？”  
“是我每天都能看到的人，但也不是。”  
笔尖轻轻点了几下纸面，真嗣什么也没说。他想起美里昨晚对他说的话，与能接触到许多实验室机密的美里不同，他作为一个小小的观测员，只是这座秘密研究所的末梢，他不认为美里做不到的事自己就能做到。  
“跟你谈谈我的生活吧。”真嗣说，“我住的地方和你这里差不多大。”  
渚薰瞧着他。  
“我有很多地方和你相似，比如我没有朋友，唯一有点额外交流的，是葛城美里小姐，她是研究所的安全部长，你见过她吗？”  
“我知道她。”渚薰答道。  
真嗣突然问：“你想出去走走吗？”  
他们对视着，渚薰看上去一点也不惊讶。  
“今晚是个散步的好时间。”真嗣道。  
“为了什么？”  
那个只出现了一次的题目显然是有原因的，他不知道为什么，但显然跟渚薰有关，否则美里不会突然把加持的ID卡给他，但是她为什么突然寄希望于自己身上，又想要他把渚薰带去哪里呢？  
“你有想去的地方吗？”  
渚薰垂着眼帘，手指眷念地拂过书的封面，说：“当然。”他从星图手册里抽出一张纸，展开来，真嗣凑近了看，发现这是一张局部地图，只有研究所所在的树林和周边的城市，从地图的比例尺来看，研究所与最近的那座城市之间的距离并不远。  
“从研究所出去后，朝这个方向穿越树林，即便没有交通工具，走一天也可以到达这座城市，你可以从这个城市转去别的地方，开始新的生活。“  
“离开？“  
“你不想离开这里吗？“渚薰问。  
真嗣想起房间里无处不在的摄像头，其实他还什么都没考虑清楚，却问道：“什么时候？”  
“今晚。“  
“今晚？“  
“碇源堂再过两天就要到了，这是我们最后的机会。“  
“我需要做什么？“  
“你可以准备食物、水和电筒这些东西，我需要你活下去。”渚薰道。对方语气真诚，真嗣却总觉得后半句话不像是对自己说的。渚薰收起地图，又道：“今晚凌晨一点的时候你来找我，在离开之前，我需要带你去一个地方。”  
“……好。”  
他们没再闲聊，真嗣问完剩余的问题，写好当日报告便收拾东西走了。他知道自己应该更谨慎一点，像昨天渚薰提醒他检查房间时一样，不说话，挡住所有摄像头。但他已经没有这个耐心了，这件事既然是美里小姐交给他的，今日的录音录像应当全部都会消失。  
交报告时真嗣刻意观察了律子。对方和往常一样，显然还不知道他和渚薰的计划。之后跑到食堂消磨时间，他买了几份外带简餐后坐在角落里，为了看起来正常些，面前的桌上放着速溶咖啡和餐盘，食物全是糊状，他胃部隐隐作痛，没有食欲。加持的ID卡在裤兜里，他的手总爱下意识盖在上面。虽然看似有计划，其实他对今晚要做的事是茫然的，似乎只因美里推了他一把，他就茫然地向前走了，前进的方向几乎全由渚薰牵引着。  
加持应该已经去世了，真嗣试着回忆这个见面不多的人，所有相关记忆却都蒙在模糊的幕布后，好像这些对于他来说都不重要。他想起昨天美里泛红的眼角，还有她说“糟糕的天气”。他不觉得今天能有个好天气。  
渚薰对他总有种奇怪的刻意疏离感，这点真嗣能感觉到。作为一个实验体，他彬彬有礼，平静，能熟练使用人类语言，具有阅读能力，似乎对死亡无所畏惧。但是每一天，真嗣都能察觉到，对方其实并没有那么想看到自己。  
或许渚薰早就知道他自己不是人类。  
真嗣对渚薰的记忆总像蒙在雾中，毫无实感。这很奇怪，毕竟渚薰在他的记忆中占据着压倒性的面积。但那部分记忆就像借来的，它们闪着光，让人倍感温馨，却不完全属于他。即便如此，自己仍对渚薰保有天然的信任感。  
晚餐时间结束，真嗣跟随在人群的末梢回到宿舍，抓紧时间睡下。渚薰说要带他去的地方，真嗣不知道是哪里，但是他已经无所谓了，本来就对这个研究所知之甚少，去哪里又能怎样。有那么一瞬间，他觉得就此死了也没关系。

美里关掉音频，看向律子，后者双手抱胸靠在椅背上，说：“你不要把对加持的希望放在这个孩子身上。加持已经去世了，更何况，这个孩子只是——”她突然顿住了。  
美里走到窗边，回过头看她：“不止是因为加持。”  
律子端起咖啡喝了一口。  
“碇所长这次外出的目的是找到比渚薰更好的替代品，为了复活碇唯，他和冬月会尝试所有办法。”  
律子沉默着。  
“这两个孩子是促进碇唯的复活的计划之一，这个可能性你应该比我更先想到吧。”美里靠在墙上，“毕竟你比我知道的事情要多得多。”  
律子放下咖啡杯，终于抬眼看向美里。  
美里迎上她的目光：“我只是希望他们能够活下去。”  
“——你想要我做什么？”

沉沉夜色中，各出入口的保安开始第二轮换班，探照灯朝着树林深处一划而过，监控室门外的走廊上有几盏灯接触不良，每过一阵就颤抖着遁入黑暗，美里胳膊夹着两份文件夹，敲了敲监控室敞着的门，问：“有什么特别情况吗？”  
坐在椅子前的保安一见是她，连忙站起身，道：“没有。”  
美里走进去，在他的位置上坐下：“麻烦你帮我去泡一杯咖啡，好吗？出去的时候请带上门。”保安微微一愣，但还是点点头。  
等对方离开后，美里先设定好监控室内的摄像头，用过去的录像替代今晚真嗣和渚薰将要经过的所有路线，她办完这一切，刚坐好身，就有人在外面敲了敲门。她扬声道：“进来。”  
保安端着咖啡走进来，美里道了谢，告诉他今晚自己会在这里，便打发他走了。  
凌晨一点时，真嗣起床背好包，离开了宿舍楼。这是他第一次在这个时间到实验楼，他刷加持的ID进了楼，守在两边的保安仅扫了他一眼。走廊上空荡荡的，他进入第一实验体观察室所在的区域，再次以加持的ID开门，走进去，渚薰坐在床边，显然在等他。  
真嗣说：“你要去哪里？”加持的ID卡权限高得不对劲，竟能轻而易举地刷开关着渚薰的玻璃囚笼。  
渚薰站起身，真嗣头一次在他脸上看到了浅淡却真心实意的笑容：“走吧。”  
他率先走出观测室，两手插在兜里，步伐看似不疾不徐，实际速度非常快，真嗣跟在后面，他们在一部通往底下的电梯前停住，电梯门打开，照亮渚薰面无表情的脸，他们步入电梯。  
“我带你去见他。”渚薰说着按下前往最底层的键。  
“见谁？”  
渚薰只是微微一笑。  
那个关于爱的问题，之后真嗣没有问，渚薰也没再提过。人们总是喜欢谈论自己喜欢的人或事，可他身边的人却反常，美里很少提，渚薰则从不谈，一般来说这可能有两种情况，他们本就不喜谈这些，或者说因为渚薰是人造物，在这方面有所缺乏。真嗣怀疑是后者。  
电梯一直下沉，渚薰注视着跳动的数字，他不说话，真嗣也不知道该说什么。这还是他们第一次这样并肩站着，渚薰比他高半个头，肩膀要宽些，手臂修长而有力，头发颜色很浅，有点长了，蓬松柔软，如隐隐欲阴的云。  
渚薰几乎是擦着刚打开的电梯门走出去，步速非常快，真嗣只迟疑片刻，就得小跑几步追上，他们在走廊尽头停下来。一扇门挡住了去路，渚薰偏过身看真嗣，说：“请打开它。”  
他的声音非常冷，与印象里的相差甚远。地下实验室，只有少数人才能到的地方，赤木律子就是其中之一，不知怎么回事，他竟觉得自己来过这里。  
加持的卡再次起了作用，门往两边滑开，渚薰率先走进去，里面沉浸在一片混沌的红光中，真嗣跟着走了几步，猛然站在原地不动了。  
“我只是猜有这么个地方。”渚薰说，“原来他跟我说过，赤木律子和碇源堂在做什么实验，但是实验失败，实验体死了。后来他们找到了我。渚薰是人类以他们的语言给我取的名字，我原本没有名字，也不来自于人类。”他回过身，猩红的双眸在此情景下分外慑人。  
“我遇到了他，他是第一个跟我说话的人，我们彼此作伴，有时他会跟我待一整天，你看到的那些书都是他给我的。有天他摘了朵花给我，一朵野菊花，白色，花瓣只有薄薄一层，纤细弱小，他说明天会给我找一朵更好看的。”  
然而第二天真嗣没有出现，再后一天也没有，他隔着玻璃看那朵插在空纸杯里的花，它逐渐泛黄、枯萎，最后只剩伶仃一细残枝，后来他终于不再看它。他力量尽失，连这小小的玻璃匣子都打不碎，困在这里，思念拥有噬心的痛，他无力摆脱。后来葛城美里来了，告诉他真嗣出了意外，受了很重的伤，要过一阵才能来看他。那时他问，我可以去看他吗？这是他第一次向这些人类提出请求，而跟在葛城美里身后走进来的赤木律子说：不能。  
“那以后再也没有见到他，我睡了很长时间。每一次开门，我都希望看到的是他，但每一个都不是。后来，我不得不对自己承认，他已经死了。”他看了眼愣在门边的真嗣，走过那两排冒着淡淡红光的东西，尽头设有总控制阀，他的手搭上开关，说：“还记得那句诗吗？‘我想起每一个永远不能失而复得、永远不能重温旧梦的人！‘”  
开关猛地打开，整个实验室霎时亮如白昼，红光变淡，两排生产车间一样的运输线上，垂直挂着数十个卵状物，有四个空掉了，薄膜空空挂在那里，剩下的全部透明而饱满，每一个人体包裹在淡红的液体中，他们的后脑勺、脊椎和双肩都被不知作用的插管固定着，这些人体都具有深栗色的短发，一旦紧闭的双目睁开，必定能看到如出一辙的墨蓝虹膜，此时站在一旁的真嗣不过是他们偶然获得虚假自由的一员。他们是一具具拥有共同记忆的尸体，每一个都是渚薰那已死的梦。  
而这整个房间就是他的坟场，尸体悬挂着，在白到泛青的灯光下森然而立，仿佛他们一直静待着谁的到来。  
他的自我在这阒然中被彻底否定为“他人”，失去立足之地，恍惚间陷入无尽眩晕中，难以为继。  
“你名为‘碇真嗣’，但你不是碇真嗣。”渚薰说，“碇真嗣已经死了，他们提取他的数据，读取他的记忆，企图用拥有他的脸和声音的仿造品来安抚我，好让我心甘情愿地等在那里，忍受他们的研究。”他删掉了电脑里存储的属于真嗣的所有信息，一次性激活了所有克隆人，他们在卵里挣扎着，想要脱离小小的牢笼，他们一齐看向渚薰，“真嗣”听到了他们的声音，和他一模一样的声音，他们亲昵地唤渚薰的名字，祈求着活下去的可能。  
渚薰静静看着这些赝品挣扎着，他们用他爱的人的声音呼唤着，他眼中陡然生出恨意，按下毁坏键，所有的人偶，所有的“碇真嗣”身体凋零如枯枝，逐渐破碎。在几乎刺破耳膜的警报声中，渚薰走下控制台，走到他们之间，有一只手臂刺破了薄膜，整个上半身都滑了出来，啪地搭在渚薰的鞋面上，他蹲下身，握住那只手，轻轻挪回原位。他们的声音最终消散，全部化入了浅红的液体。渚薰站直身，他盯着自己的手掌，那上面还残留些许淡红的液体。  
然后他看向了“真嗣”，说：“你应该活下去。”  
“真嗣”很清楚，他之所以这样说，是自己已经活生生地站在渚薰面前，顶着碇真嗣的脸，用原属于真嗣的眼睛注视着他。  
远处响起狗吠声，“真嗣”望向渚薰，对方正环顾四周，似乎在找另外的出口，须臾间狗已经赶到，在外面扒拉着门缝，低吼声在嗓子里翻滚，真嗣陡然往室内挪了几步，他惊恐地看到尖利的指甲挠开一点门缝。  
“他们暂时进不来。”渚薰道，他往控制台走去，“真嗣”迟疑地跟上，不停往门那边看。  
控制台后面的墙突然滑开一小扇门，律子站在门边，说：“快进来。”  
“博士？”  
律子匆匆点头，渚薰率先进去，“真嗣”跟在后面，门在身后关上，恢复平整。  
“帮我拿着这个。”律子递给“真嗣”一个小金属盘，里面是各种手术器具，他茫然地端着，看渚薰在一张圆凳上坐下，脱掉衬衫和T恤，他身上覆着薄薄的肌肉，在灯光下苍白得近乎失真。律子拖了张凳子在他身后坐下，两手已经戴上手术手套，她的指尖从渚薰的颈椎开始沿着脊柱往下滑，在某一点停住，然后看向“真嗣”，后者慌张地走过来，律子提醒道：“太近了。”他默默后退一步。  
难熬的沉默，“真嗣“脑海里仍是刚刚那些克隆体粉碎时的画面，从他的角度刚好能看到渚薰平静的侧脸，对方闭着双眼，似乎在等待着什么。律子切开渚薰背部的皮肤，突然开了口：“那天，在拒绝配合碇所长关于你的计划后，他去了树林里，说是要找点什么。对于研究所里的人而言，四周环绕的树林其实类似于禁区，他不该去那里的。”  
“真嗣”注意到渚薰的睫毛轻轻颤了下，似欲睁开双眼。  
“如果只是在外界寻找，他又是碇所长的儿子，不会有人管这件事，但是……那天他却进了树林深处，一个新来的保卫在巡逻时发现了他，本来只想警告，却失手杀了他。处理事件的是冬月副所长，许多细节只有他清楚，我只知道他又叫了一个保卫，让这两个人把真嗣的尸体搬运回去。两个保卫之后都被处理掉了。当时我们暂时没有完全控制你的能力，而且，你的能力也无法在外储存，在不确定抑制器是否能持续作用的情况下，为了能够继续研究，我们克隆了真嗣来安抚你。或许你也感觉到了，这些人已经换了好几个了。”  
律子取下那一小块抑制器，将它扔到小盘子里。渚薰睁开眼，背部的伤口迅速愈合，律子摘下手套，她看向挂在墙上的显示器，实验室的门已经被粗暴地撞开，一群近半人高的狗涌进来，它们耳朵警觉地立着，双眼血红，牙齿尖利，正不住嗅闻地面，寻找目标的去向。  
“狗已经做好了？”律子有些惊讶地站起身，她看向渚薰，后者已经重新穿好衣服，站起身。  
“该走了。”渚薰说。  
“我听美里说，你准备带他离开这。”  
“真嗣”一惊，看向身边的人，渚薰道：“没错。”  
屏幕里的狗开始往控制台靠近，有几条直接撞到墙上，后退几步，再次撞上。  
“我已经被副所长限制进出你的观察室很久了，注意身体的变化，我不确定你的力量能否全部恢复，他可能在你沉睡期间做了什么。”律子道，“美里说会先帮你们拖住他的。”  
“你——”  
“我不会有事，你们快走。”  
渚薰点头，他最后看了律子一眼，说：“替我谢谢她。”  
他们从密室的另一道门出去，这里离消防梯口比较近，他们要从这里离开研究所，某处传来爆炸声，灯突然熄了，应该是美里开始行动了。在那群狗注意到之前，他们穿过黑洞洞的走廊，走消防梯下到偏门，这时不知道哪里发生了二次爆炸，趁安保全部涌向爆炸处，他们冲出了门外。  
“那边的两个，停下！”  
探照灯几乎立刻笼到身上，他们脚步不停，渚薰击退几个离得最近的，回身抓住“真嗣”的手腕，带着他加快速度跑进了树林。身后有人在吹哨，此起彼伏的狗叫声响应着，黑暗的树林中满是狗爪子踏在落叶上的声音，它们四散开来，似乎在逐渐逼近，意图包围他们。  
两人沿着蜿蜒小道疾奔，拐弯时一条黑影从树丛里跃出，赤红着双目扑过来，“真嗣”连忙以背包遮挡，架在那家伙的嘴里。狗的口水乱喷，溅到他的脸上，渚薰击退它，狗摔在地上，挣扎着不能起身，嘴里还死死咬着包，“真嗣”想拿回地图，但其它狗追了上来，他后退几步，只好跟着渚薰继续往树林尽头跑。  
这群狗的数量非常多，奔跑速度极快，他们看到尽头微弱的亮光时，狗已经包围过来，渚薰回身，不知道他做了什么，所有的狗都被一股巨力掀往后方，在它们能爬起来前，两人奔着那道亮光而去。

爆炸不仅停止了供电，连空气都变得浑浊起来，美里靠在墙上，脚下踩着冬月的枪，捂着腹部的伤口，子弹似乎穿了出去，血不断从指缝溢出，但她指着冬月的枪未有丝毫颤抖。  
冬月的两腿上压着爆炸时掉落的巨石，律子倒在一旁，另外还有两个冬月的随行人员，都早已没了呼吸。  
“他们逃不掉的。“冬月说，他好似感觉不到双腿的剧痛，非常平静。  
“你已经通知碇所长了？“  
“不，不是这件事。“冬月说。  
美里眯起眼，食指搭在扳机上：“事到如今，已经没什么可隐瞒的了，说吧，冬月副所长。“  
“研究所离的人每隔一段时间就会进行洗脑，在体检的时候。“冬月说，”这是你们不知道的事。“  
“洗脑？“  
“为了让你们忘却外面的世界。“  
“——什么？“  
“他们不知道——“  
美里的食指压紧了扳机，几欲扣下。  
冬月对她的愤怒报以一笑：“你们所做的一切都是徒劳。“

渚薰和“真嗣“站在树林边缘，看着眼前的一切，透过面前这个半透明的、微微泛着光的罩子，他们看到了外面的世界，一片死寂中的灰色荒漠，浓黑的天幕星罗棋布。  
“这跟地图上说的不一样啊。”  
渚薰抬头，看到了离他们最近且仿佛浸泡在血中的星球，喃喃道：“地球……“  
“——什么？“  
渚薰看了“真嗣”一眼，说：“如果我的猜测正确，那颗血红的星球才是地球。”  
“真嗣”愣在原地。  
“而我们所在之处应该是月球。”  
身后的狗吠声渐近，“真嗣”慌张起来，他看向渚薰，如果他们再不离开，最后只会被这些狗撕成碎片。  
“我的力量所剩无几了。”渚薰说，“被压制太久，再加上……还有另一个。”  
“什么？”  
渚薰给他周身笼了一层气泡般的物质。  
“‘你看见高处闪烁着星星，于是你向它走去。’”渚薰说。  
“真嗣”注意到他的目光，对方没有朝后看，只说：“准备好了吗？”  
他不知道对方在说什么，尽管如此，他还是点点头，渚薰抬手，那层气罩炸开一个出口，里面的气体即刻疯狂往缺口涌出，群狗哀嚎，有几条被气流卷到外界，没一会便死了，剩下的开始往里撤去。渚薰拽着“真嗣”冲出了缺口。  
世界骤然安静下来，他们在看不到尽头的荒漠上奔跑，星光汇聚如命运纺锤之线不断崩裂，正将他们抛下。他们望着远处大片璀璨的星光，失却了目的地奔跑着，直到渚薰突然拉扯住“真嗣”，带着他往一边撤了几步，恰好躲开扫过来的激光。  
渚薰看向半空中的小型太空飞船，透过驾驶舱的窗户看到站在里面的人，双眉蹙起：“碇源堂。”  
“真嗣”瞪大了双眼。  
渚薰发现对方手里似乎握着个什么。他侧头去看身边的人，与此同时，“真嗣”的脖颈突然从内部碎裂，血穿过气泡，溅到渚薰脸上。  
“真嗣”的身体摔在了地面上，不动了，血仍在汩汩流出，渚薰缓缓跪在尸体边，“真嗣”的脸上还维持着震惊的神情，不，他死了，克隆的“真嗣”已经死了，留下的就又是属于渚薰的真嗣了。他俯下身，紧紧抱住这具尚有余温的身体，脸埋入脖颈上的伤口。有光以渚薰为中心扩散，吞噬了碇源堂所在的小型飞船，吞噬了气泡般附着于月球表面的赝品世界，在爆裂的光中一切开始崩塌。  
“薰，我们一起离开这，到别的地方去吧？”陷在光里的真嗣从玻璃后面向他伸出手。  
他奔向这道光。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.文名取自スピッツ的ロビンソン里的一句歌词。（这首歌我很喜欢！）
> 
> 2.渚薰当时在看的书是安托万·德·圣埃科苏佩里的《夜航》。
> 
> 3.にせ：假，假冒；赝品。
> 
> 为了避免剧透就没有打角色tag了，抱歉。  
> 不出意外的话，这是我最后一篇薰嗣同人，感谢阅读！  
> 祝各位在看第四部剧场版时能收获美好心情。


End file.
